1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system which realizes an intrawindow smooth scroll display and a cursor/mouse display on a ferroelectric liquid crystal display panel.
2. Related Background Art
A multiplexing driving scheme for a ferroelectric liquid crystal display panel is disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,561 to Kanbe. According to this driving scheme, a pulse of one or the other polarity having a peak value and a pulse width enough to satisfactorily cause one or the other of bistable aligning states must be applied at the time of selecting one scanning line. For example, if a selection interval of one scanning line is 150 .mu.sec, one vertical scanning interval (one frame scanning time) for 400 scanning lines is 60 msec and a frame frequency is 16.7. When the number of scanning lines is increased, the frame frequency is decreased
For this reason, when a shift displays of a cursor or mouse is applied to a ferroelectric liquid crystal display panel, an updating (rewrite) time of one frame is required to be 60 msec for 400 scanning lines. The shift of the cursor or mouse cannot be smoothly displayed. In this manner, an increase in the number scanning lines results in difficulty in a shift display using the cursor or mouse on the ferroelectric liquid crystal display panel.